Soirée Déguisée
by Krow-chan
Summary: Soirée déguisée pour fêter la venue d'Aya dans la congrégation comme exorciste!
1. Invitation

Bonjour à tous! Alors voici l'invitation pour la fête de bienvenue d'Aya dans la congrégation à laquelle vous êtes conviés, vous et votre OC (si vous en avez un) :D

**Bonne lecture!**

je tiens juste à préciser que _Alindmy_ (=L.R) m'a aidé à faire cette invitation ... MErci L.R! Ne changes pas, continue à raconter de la merde! En fait, cette invit' un peu loufoque est le résultat d'un gros délire avec Alindmy et étant tellment inspirée, voilà ce que ça a donné! x)

* * *

><p><strong>INVITATION!<br>**

**Bonjour ma chère et chanceuse troupe de bisounours ! Vous êtes actuellement conviés – de force – au goûter de Welcome en l'honneur de l'arrivée de ma précieuse Aya ! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Aya n'écrit pas elle-même ses**

** invitations et bien, la réponse est qu'Aya fait ses petites commissions sur son nouveau pot, avec la tête de Luberrier au fond… Pour l'aider à chier : un apprentissage naturel et très saint ! Venons maintenant à la petite boî-boîte – vous l'a **

**reconnaitrez à ses multicolores couleurs ! Lorsque vous viendrez au goûter de la sublime Aya, vous devrez lui rédiger un petit mot que vous glisserez dans la boî-boîte. D'accord ? Attention, toute mauvaise parole sera sanctionnée par **

**moi-même personnellement ! Aussi, je voudrais passer avec vous un agréable moment (double haussement de sourcils), de ce fait, venez déguisés !**

Signée _Lamia le Papa Poule_

Approuvée par_ L.R_

* * *

><p>Alors, Qu'allez vous écrire à ma chère Aya? :D<p>

J'attends **votre message** dans ma boîte de réception ( par email ou si vous voulez par review^^)

Merci!

**Un review ^^**

ah oui, pour les déguisements, je m'en occupe! N'ayez crainte! :D

_**MERCI ALINDMY!** Cette soirée sera principalement pour Aya mais je ferais en sorte que tu es ton moment de gloire! x) une chose inédite pr te remercier de m'avoir aidé... ;)  
><em>


	2. Deviner

Bonjour Bonjour ma chère troupe de Bisounours qui n'attendent qu'une chose : que je leur dévoile leur déguisement car elle sait très bien que je ne vais épargner PERSONNE ! Éh ! Éh ! Éh ! Alors dans ce deuxième chapitre, je vous propose un petit jeu de devinettes et bien sûre pour calmer la petite partie enfantine qui se trouve en chacun de nous, il y aura **un prix** ! Eh oui, la personne qui aura répondu à la majorité des devinettes gagnera **un chapitre spéciale** sur elle ou sur son personnage (si elle en a un) ^^ Alors, entrons dans les détails : les devinettes vous feront deviner (bah oui c logique devinettes deviner devin ! XD – que je suis conne desfois… Ne démentez surtout pas ! :D ) Les déguisements de chacun et de chacune ! Ainsi, vous aurez aussi la liste des invités ! 8D

Je pense que pour certains déguisements, cela sera très facile mais pour d'autre … Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

Allez, branchez vos neurones et c'est parti ! En tout cas, le gagnant aura vraiment un chapitre fait de la sueur de mon front et de la force de mes mains ! (C'est pas glamour tout ça hein ?) Bonne chance à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture x) ^^

* * *

><p>Commençons par Alindmy :<p>

Alindmy mesurera un mètre et soixante – quatre centimètre de hauteur et un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de largeur (je vous laisse imaginer son gabarit^^). Elle sera toute douce et de couleur très flashie ! :D Une petite précision de plus : tu aimes beaucoup le poisson ! ^^

Miss Riri-chan : Mille petits insectes fabriquent durant toute une année ton plus préféré met : D Tu es aussi la star d'un dessin-animé qui a fait un carton le treize avril deux mille onze^^

Bakasama : Tu es un personnage de dessin animé que j'adorais dans mon enfance. Ce dessin animé se passe dans le futur et a été créé par Anne Wood. Ton personnage sera de ta couleur préféré ^^.

Miranda Every : Tu nous emmènes à Paris, Monaco, Londres, Alger, New York, Tokyo mais attention, la tenue est très règlementée, surtout au niveau de la hauteur de tes talons^^

Rose –Eliade : Classique- Pointes – Chignons

K-You : Son cerveau pèse en moyenne huit kilos et son quotient d'intelligence dépasse les deux cents…

Ninetalv : Son métier est celui de reconversion d'une limeuse baveuse…

Celestial Blue Light : L. Armstrong !

Summer : célèbre personnage d'un conte d'Antoine Galland qui célèbre les nuits …

Aurore : Un dragon qui crache du feu. Une attente des plus insupportables. Une tour fracassant tous les records, question hauteur…

Morgane : Tu n'as que trois doigts et tu vis au japon !

Sierra : Ta pipe est ton objet fétiche et tu as fait un film récemment où tu as été interprété par Robert Downey Jr.

Katy : Célèbre personnage du film L_ _A_C_E D_ L'_M_R_ _R ! XD

Aya : Black Swan

Lavi : Vous le savez déjà… Ce qu'il est vraiment ! ^^

Kanda : « Kanda le Grand »

Lenalee : Tagada – Dessin Animé

Timothy : Fidel destrier – épée- Sauver jeune demoiselle en détresse

Break : Offre Virgin Mobile où souvent les gens explosaient de rire…

Gil : Super héros de couleur rouge qui passait sur TF1 ^^

Oz : _Avec t__on beau taxi…_

Alice : Combinaison fluo - Combat de femme !

Allen : Chariot- Serpillère- Canard WC

**Les invités Spéciaux (ceux que vous n'attendez pas !) :**

Komui : « _Nothing But The Bea t »_

Sharon : Chef de meute Sa-Ma

Bak : Trous- Rue- Cartons- Soupe

Eliott- Tenue Ecossaise (Y aura aussi la question que tout le monde se pose mais elle sera posée par la personne que vous n'attendez pas !

Et le meilleur : **LUBERRIER** ! qui aura un sac où vous pourrez trouver à l'intérieur des couches, des biberons, un diplôme et des sucettes… )

* * *

><p>Allez hop hop hop ! Tous au boulot ! :D J'espère que ce jeu vous plaira et que vous y mettrez du votre pour essayer de trouver quelques déguisements^^ et pour les réponses, mettez-les dans vos reviews^^<p>

_**Un ptit review please ! :D**_


End file.
